creepypastafanfandomcom-20200213-history
The day I was forced to become a hitman.
Hey nosleep, long time no see. I'm typing this out not for you guys, but mainly for me. I need to vent a bit, and there's not many people I can talk about this to. One of the reasons I'm even able to do this is because of nosleep's policy. The "everything here is real even when it's not" policy. The organization I'm working for has gone through this sub numerous times, and granted me authorization to write this. It seems not many authorities prowl this sub, and when they do come here, it's on their own time to get some good spooks. A lot of shit has been going on in my life lately, and at the end of the day I believe I was able to turn it around and actually do some good for this evil fucking world we live in. Anyways, lets just get to the story about how I was forced into this new line of work, how I was forced to become a hired gun. There are entities, both living and non-living, that have power and control like you couldn't even imagine. Even now, after seeing everything I've seen, it's hard for me to grasp. It's hard for me to believe. Those conspiracy theory nuts really aren't too far off I've come to realize. Things are more connected behind the scenes than you could even imagine. These entities are completely invisible to the normal person until it lets it's presence known to you, or you worm you way into it's territory; either of these scenarios end the same way. Once you stumble upon things of this magnitude, you end up joining, or you end up dead, simple as that. These people are everywhere, politicians, CEO's, lawyers, and businessmen. They are able to see all, control anyone they want, and the scariest part, anything is obtainable, anything. Again, I'm rambling, lets pick up where I left off last time shall we? I arrived at Sunset park, about a 10 minute drive from downtown Vegas, around 6 PM. I was walking around the area where these people wanted me to meet them until I saw a woman in a suit leaning against a tree. She had glasses on but I could feel her staring at me, her gaze studying my movements and piercing my body like a knife. I walked up to her with my hands behind my back, my right hand inches away from my 9mm that was tucked in my pants under my shirt. As soon as I approached her, she said to me "You have a 9mm tucked in your pants, I'd advise you not to pull it out." I was stunned, she was very good at picking up visual ques from people. She smiled as my facial expression showed that she was correct. I continued walking toward her, trying to not show my fear that this may be the end for me. A light breeze blew through the park as I approached. I smiled a bit and said, "Well aren't you an intuitive little thing? Tell me, what's stopping me from pulling out my gun and blowing your fucking brains out?" I tried sounding like I had some sort of control over the situation, but that was the furthest thing from the truth, and she knew it. "I have a sniper trained on you right now, if you attempt to make a move for your gun, you'll have your head blown clean off your body in less than half a second." I pulled my arms from behind my body and folded them in front of me. "Good, you seem to have some brains after all.", she said, smirking a bit. That smug fucking face reassuring me that I was in no position to do anything, like a dog's owner smiling as it obeys a command. "Enough of the bullshit, you called me, I came, now what the fuck do you guys want?" She gave me a signal to follow her, in the distance I saw a park bench void of any human activity. I followed her while lagging behind a bit, attempting to survey the situation a bit. It was no use though, I was way out of my league, and that fact devastated me. I hate having no control of situations I'm involved in. We both sat down, facing each other on opposite sides of the bench. She took off her sunglasses, beautiful green eyes shone in to my view, wore out from the troubles of her past and the obstacles in her future. "We have a proposal for you, Mr. ______." "Call me Tyler, I said". "Okay, Tyler, well let me give you the short version. You poked the wrong bear, and furthermore you killed one of our operatives. This wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't hired a fucking hit on yourself just for some amusement. Now we're a man down, and that's very serious in our line of work, we value each of our employees and the skill sets they possess. Now, I'll ask you one time, rather I'll tell you one time, you will join our organization for a limited amount of time to replace the operator you disposed of. That or sometime in the next 12 hours you will be disposed of." I started laughing, that smile returning to my face that I hadn't had since the last time I saw Mike. I wasn't laughing because something was funny, it was one of those laughs where something is seriously fucking wrong and there is no other emotion to convey how fucked up the situation is. She glared at me, like this was some kind of fucking joke, like my life was a joke. "Well, I don't have much of a choice now do I." "Smart man", she said, "Follow me, details will be discussed with you further." We walked towards the parking lot where I saw a black Bentley with dark tinted windows pull up. It was brand new, not a scratch on it. Looking at the back of it I see that it has "CA Exempt" plates on it. As I got into the car she put her hand up to her ear and said, "Stand down, he's cooperating, return to point delta at 22:00 hours." She started getting in, while looking at me. "Could you please remove the 9mm from your pants, unchamber the round, and remove the magazine?" "You're not planning on taking it from me are you?" "No sir, it's just a precaution, I'll do it with mine if it'd make you feel better." she said. "I don't really care, it seems you have no intentions of killing me as you could have done so already, and why would you scuff a pretty car like this with my brain matter?" She smirked again, "You seem to have good intuition, you should fit right in." And so we drove away and headed out of town towards state line, not knowing what was a head of me but to tired and worn out to care. We arrived in LA about 4 hours later, having no idea where I was, it was too late to turn back now. Shit it was too late to turn back the moment I arrived at the park earlier that day. About 20 minutes after we arrived in LA the woman handed me a folded up bandana, speaking for the first time since I got in the car. "Put this on to cover your vision, we do this as a precaution to all new members to ensure the security of our black site." "Fine" I said, while tying it behind my head. "Am I ever going to know the location of this place?" "Yes, it's one of our central hubs that serves our needs for a lot of our activities, once we know you're dedicated and have the means to get a job done we'll let you in on everything.", she said. "By the way, what's with the CA Exempt plates on this thing?" I said, while looking in to total darkness as the blindfold covered my eyes. " I guess I can tell you now, we are part of a larger organization contracted by the government." My heart fucking dropped, what the fuck was this lady talking about?!? The government contracts fucking hitmen agencies? I heard her chuckle under her breath, I guess my face gave away my emotional state again. "I see that you didn't expect that. Yes, we are a sub branch of a larger organization that does para-military work inside the states for certain organizations in Washington, and for major corporations that need others to do the dirty work for them." "Like the CIA, FBI, and Department of Homeland Security?" I said eagerly awaiting her answer. "Who contracts us is classified to you, and most of all isn't you concern. Just know that we don't directly work for the government, we just receive funding and support from certain agencies." "What the fuck are you talking about? You're a god damn hitman agency, you can't possibly expect me to believe that you people are a para-military branch of the government." I said my words coming out of my mouth faster than I could even think. She chuckled again, "It's more complicated than you can comprehend at the moment, our hitman division is only an extremely small branch of what we do as a whole. The hits people request are given to our operators as a side job for those who request them. It's a way for certain employees to earn a chunk of extra cash on the side while at the same time obtaining skills that improve our other operations." My face was probably priceless at that moment, just the pure disbelief at what I was hearing. If I hadn't heard it from a credible source, I would think I was talking to a nut job. "So the government, or who ever the fuck pays the bills, allows you people to do this shit?!?" I said. "It's not that they approve us to do it" she said, "It's more like they look the other way during these activities. After all, everything we do is looked down upon by most of the government. We scratch their back, and they scratch ours. We provide a necessary service to them and in return they ignore certain activities that give us extra funding as a group and for indivdual operators." As she ended her sentence I heard the driver roll down his window. "Echo, Foxtrot, Beta, X-ray, coming in", he said. "Opening" I heard a voice say that sounded like it was coming from a speaker. I then heard a gate start to open, metal grinding as it slowly slid open. "We're here, keep your blindfold on until I direct you to take it off." We pulled forward and then I heard a large garage door start to open. We pulled forward once again and I heard it close behind me. Now things are going to get real. Now I get to see what my purpose will be and what my future will hold. I heard a door open and the woman got out of the car, followed by a mans voice saying "So this is him?" "Yes this is him" I heard her reply. A hand grabbed my arm and helped me out of the car. "You can take the blindfold off now Tyler." "Okay, thanks." I removed the bandana from my face and what greeted me was a large warehouse the likes of which I had never seen before. Okay guys, that's about it for today, I'll continue tomorrow if there's interest in what follows. Thanks again for reading nosleep, I gotta go get what I've written approved and then I'll upload it. Have a good one. Category:Reddit Pastas